Falling
by Fire Snow 999
Summary: A young girl jumps off a 115 story building. She the goes to Whammy's orphanage to become L's successor. Will she succeed or fall in love? Wait who could she possibly fall in love with?
1. Being saved sucks!

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named… Reese. She had only a father, Canter. And she had a dog named Rock…"I thought as I was falling from the building. That was the last story my dad, Canter, told me. Later that same night he was murdered. Right as I woke up the man jumped through the window. I was 5 then now I'm 11. Committing suicide is one thing I promised I would never do, but look at me now. At the previous moment I had jumped off this building. I heard gunshot sounds over and over in my head as I choked back my tears. _Crying won't help, god damn it!_ So suddenly I hit something not the ground but something that felt like…a pillow. _Shit they saved me!_

A man walked over and asked if I was okay. I didn't say anything. A lady asked if someone pushed me. Still, I didn't say anything. Another man walked over and said "Come with me child." So I followed and he led me to a car. It was a dark green jeep. Then he drove me to a large house. And told me this: "Here you will go to school every Friday and study to be the successor of L." I walked in and saw an old man. I thought _this isn't a mental institute._ "This is Roger…he watches over Whammy's." _he's probably an old guy that gets paid to do this. Why couldn't it be a sexy…_just then a tall young sexy boy walked by and he said "Dang girl, let me get them digits."_Omg! He is damn fine yeah._ The man that brought me here said "By the way I'm Ryuuzaki."


	2. Toured by a sheep

_Ryuuzaki. What the hell kind of name is Ryuuzaki?_ _And what the fuck is with the god damn bags! The guy looks like he never sleeps! _"I shall have someone show you around." The old man said. "I'm Roger." _Oh, Roger what a lovely fucking name. _Just then a pale, scrawny boy with white hair, a white shirt and white pants walked by. _Do they feed the children!? I mean Jesus he looks like he was in fat camp for 5 years! _"Show her around Near" Roger sad gesturing to me. _What he should have said was "Go eat something child!" _The small boy then said "I'm Near. No questions until the end. Okay?" I nodded my head as if to say yes. He showed me a bathroom, a bunch of dorm rooms, a kitchen, the shower room (girl's then boys), the common room and a lot of rooms I can't remember. After that he said "I have a feeling you weren't paying attention so here's a map of Whammy's." I attempted to walk away but he grabbed my shirt and turned me around to give me the map. Blushing he walked away, quickly. Then an intercom came on and nearly scared me half to death. It said "The new student Reese will be staying in dorm 69" _69 ha id rather missionary or doggy style! _I rushed down to dorm 69 and everyone was crowded around it. I was being pushed around everywhere. "Move out the fucking way! Clear a path bitches!" I heard in a deep voice. "I'll rape all of you slim assed whores!"

Everyone moved except for me. "You must be the new kid." I nodded. He grabbed my hand and hugged me. He whispered "I'm Mello and Russian." _I can tell get the fuck off of me. You're … eating chocolate? Maybe this is a mental institution. _"Bye" he let me go and walked off. _He is smexy and drunk off his ass. _I walked into the room. This room was beige with a plain bed and a desk. There was a note on the desk. It read "I will allow you to buy bed sheets and paint your room -Roger"


	3. What am I looking for

So, as he said, the next day I got some bed sheets, red. I painted my room personally, too. It was also red. But very detailed I must say. I made Roger buy me many shades of red for this particular project. "Pretty." _What the hell! _"Red is my favorite color." I looked back to see that boy who I thought was sexy. "Nice door number. You know 69 is a perverted number?" I nodded. He said" My name is Beyond or BB." He walked out and I fell on my now sheeted bed. _Oh my god he is so fine!_ Then a boy another walked by. _Jesus did they bring me to Whammy's orphanage for little boys? _He walked back. "Oh that's right you're the new girl. So who have you met so far?" I didn't know how to answer that without talking. Then it hit me paper and pencil. Old school style letter writing. **I wrote Mello, Beyond, Near.** "Nice well, by." _Bye. _Before I knew Roger was calling us down for dinner. After I ate I took a bath and Roger gave me some pajamas. "Ryuuzaki said that if you would like he can buy you some new clothes." I nodded._ Just leave already! _A few hours afterwards, when I was sure everyone was sleeping, I climbed out of the window. I walked quickly towards the building I previously jumped off of.

When I got to the top I thought to myself _where are you? _I searched forever it seemed. I even looked under the steps that led to the top but I still didn't find what I'm looking for. Then it hit me, the woods. Of course how could I have been so stupid? It must be in the woods where I was staying. This time I ran as fast as I could. I got to a tree and stopped. I looked around it can't climb so it must be around here somewhere. Something was coming at me…quickly. S_hit._


End file.
